Harry's Awsome Year
by DansTrueLove22
Summary: Harry's year was going great, nothing could be wrong, Then there was on little problem...Voldemort


hey guyz read and feed!!!! Sorry if I send something twice my comp is messed up and my grammar and spelling stink!!!!!!!  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY". Harry woke up and found the 9 Weasleys and Hermione standing around him and he almost for got that he had arrived the night before.  
  
They were all holding gifts, Ginny blushing furiously. They wee all great gifts various things from the wizarding world, and there was also a package from Hagrid, and that by far was the best present he ever got. Even better than his Firebolt.  
  
Harry tore apart the sloppily wrapped small in size, but not in value gift. He search through the wrappings and first found a note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I got this from your house, when I went to get you 14 years ago, and I think your old enough to have it. Your Father got it from his father when he was 15 also  
  
Enjoy!  
  
See you in September  
  
Hagrid  
  
[/I]  
  
He searched more and found a gold ring, it had a small engraver that was in Latin, he showed it to Mr.Weasley but he had no clue what it meant, Percy however exclaimed "Oh Harry I would be overjoyed to translate for you"  
  
"Oh, Harry we might not want to get Percy overjoyed" George said sarcastically.  
  
Percy pretended he didn't hear. He cleared his throat and Proudly said, "It means Loyalty, Bravery, and Goodhearted ness (authors note" I have no clue if that's even a word)"  
  
He placed the ring on his finger and for some reason even though he already had something of his dad's (the invisibility cloak) this seemed more sentimental to him.  
  
Oh well maybe I'll have one reader after this post…  
  
That day was full of fun and many more were that summer. And it seemed that in no time they were soon on the train to Hogwarts laughing at how they had seen Malfoys mother make him give her a kiss before he left.  
  
They were about to leave the station when they heard a knock on the door, and Cho Chang, a pretty 6th years head appeared. "Hey do you have room for 2 more, everywhere else is full"  
  
"Sure" Hermione said. Harry's cheeks were flushing red.  
  
Cho and her friend, Kallie were chatting about quidditch and soon Ron joined in, it turns out Kallie and Cho are Chugley Cannon fans to. Harry stared at Ron enviously for a while before Cho turned to him and said "Hey Harry"  
  
I have to end this part here because it only lets me send a certain amount at a time. [Grin] read and feed please [grin]  
  
ok guess not but ill go on nway!!!!!!  
  
"uh....hi!" harry said back astonished. "Whats up?"  
  
"oh nothing really" Cho answered"I've been busy practicing qudditch over the summer, so i can finally beat you!"  
  
"Doubt it" Ron coughed, Harry gave him a dirty look and he under stood.  
  
Cho just laughed and said"Yea well, I'll sure try, ummm do u wanna get together on the first HogsMeade weekend and discuss some good gameplans?"  
  
Fireworks went off in Harrys head "uh...Yea!! Of Course!" There was a knock on the door, Sam a HufflePuff 6th year was there "Cho there u are I've been lookin all over for you!! I got a new broom you and Kallie Have to see!"  
  
"ok sam! c'mon Kallie! Bye guys!"Cho called after herself.  
  
"Wow Harry! A date!"Ron congratulated him.  
  
"It's not a date its two ppl discussing quidditch"  
  
"Oh c'mon Harry!"Hermione said"It's a date she was blushing when she asked you... trust me im a girli know the things"  
  
"its NOT A DATE" Harry yelled even though he wanted it to be and was hoping that they would fight back one more time so he could just agree.  
  
Luckly they did.  
  
"Harry, Hermione and I voted and you lost so it is a date" Ron grinned.  
  
"Fine Fine..."  
  
Harry was dreamed about Cho for the rest of the time.  
  
Hopefully i'll have at least ONE reader... [frown]  
  
  
  
Ok, Im gonna be headstorng and cntu wit no readers cuz if i post alot y'all will think its a good story and every1s replyin...hehehehe  
  
  
  
After the feast, in which Harry spent most of his time causally glancing at the ravenclaw table for a glimpse of Cho, Harry lay awake in his dormitory.  
  
wow! Cho! he thought. "But it can't be a date she doesnt like me" He told himself over and over. He didnt want to believe it but he knew it was true.  
  
The next morning Herminone had a big pile of toast in the Common Room Because she wanted Harry and Ron to talk with her.  
  
"what could she want us to talk about with her?" Harry asked ron while they were getting dressed.  
  
"Probaly about her new schedule or something, Ron suggested.  
  
"Oh good ur here!" Hermione said when they walked down stairs.  
  
"Whats so important that u couldn't tell us in the great hall" Ron asked.  
  
"well i didnt want every1 to over hear and think of me as some kind of eavesdropper"Hermione said.  
  
"So... What is it"Harry asked picking up some toasting and eating it.  
  
"Well Harry, it's about you, you see last night i overheard Pravati telling Lavender someting. You it apears that Padma told Pravati that Cho said that she wondered if it sounded like she was only asking you to meet with her beacuse of quidditch, and she really meant it as some sort of date. She likes you Harry!!" Hermione said she was overjoyed.  
  
"Me?"Harry spit out his toast.  
  
"Yes You! and the funniest part is that pravati likes you to!" Hermione went on.  
  
"Thats impossible she hated me at the ball!"  
  
"Yea well she was playing Hard to get!!!!"  
  
Harry wouldn't have believed one thing Hermione had said if when he was walking in the hall when Cho waved Pravati stormed off.  
  
wow things were on the right track so far... until potions thats is ...  
  
Do i have ne readers yet???/  
  
"Oye! Harry over Here!" Fred called him in the common room later that day.  
  
He walked over and sat in the armchair they offered him. "Whats this all about" he asked.  
  
"oh were gonna vote on a new team captain and then were gonna post sign ups for the new keeper." Geogre said.  
  
"Oh ok," Soon the rest of the team showed up and they all started talking. "AHEM"Fred yelled"OK, do we have any nominees for captain?"  
  
"I choose Harry" Katie Bell said.  
  
"Me?"Harry was astonished"I'de never make us practice enough, I choose Angelena"  
  
"I second it then" Katie said. Angelena was blushing. [blush]([lol]get it? I crakc my self up sometimes[lol])  
  
"OK" The rest of the team decided.  
  
"3 cheers for Angelena Our new captain"Fred yelled to the common room. The gryffindors cheered, while Angelana smiled.  
  
"Hey harry we better get started on the divination homework" It was Ron speaking now, "lets do the smae old make it horrible so she'll love us rounite?"  
  
"yea sure" said Harry but the whole tme his mind was somewhere else, somewhere with cho. Then he looked down, he had spilled some ink on his hand then he remembered the ring.  
  
Could The Ring be bringing him luck?? Nahh he thought and went back to his work. but in the back of his mind he was still curious.  
  
Hey my readers, ummm where do you live cuz i know americans are in school now, im just homesick...[confused]  
  
IM GONNA KEEP WRITING CUZ I WANT ONE OF THOSE FLAME THINGY'S ON MY FOLDER THINGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok,  
  
The next day Harry was on his way to COMC when Kallie stopped him in the hall and was fiddleing with something in her hands, but she asked harry "Harry! Hi,....uh....er... WHos your new quidditch captain?"  
  
"uh,... Angelena"Harry said curiously.  
  
"oh, thanks bye!"Kallie hurried off.  
  
"Wonder what thats was about?" Ron said.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"'Arry! good te see yeh"Hagrid boomed. When he got there.  
  
"Did ye get yer lil' package"He asked.  
  
"Yea! Thanx" Harry said.  
  
Just then Malfoy and his gang appeared, he hadnt really given Harry a hard time yet because Fred and Geogre kept replaying the kiss with his mom scene embarrissing him, but Harry knew better he knew he had someting planned.  
  
That afternoon quidditch training started. Harry almost forgot the feeling of flying. He loved. It was also the night when the picked the new Keeper.  
  
Harry didnt really have a say in who got in, it was the chasers descion, if the keeper could block all of there goals then they would be on the team.  
  
It turns out theres a nother weasley on the gryffindor team, Ginny was really good at the job. "Oh! wait till i tell mum and dad and Charlie!!! They'll be so happy!!" she squealed after practice.  
  
Later in the common room he found a note in his bag, in which the handwriting he didnt recognize...  
  
is ne1 still there??  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
uh... in case you didn't know...this is Cho (authors note: Hey that rhymes!!! incase you didnt know this is cho...  
  
[lol][lol][lol]). I had Kallie slip it into your bag when she was "asking" about the quidditch captain.  
  
um... you may not know this, but i have a crush on you. I think your nice and funny and smart and a damn good quidditch player.  
  
The next hogsmeade weekend is this weekend and y'noe how you promised me that meeting about quidditch? Well does it have to be about quidditch can it be sort of... a date?  
  
Well, i got to go.  
  
Write back and give the note to Alisha Spinnet she'll give it to me  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Cho[C9900FF][/COLOR][C000000][/COLOR][/B]  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Cho likeing [I]him[/I]. He threw the letter aside and pulled out his quill and wrote  
  
[I]Dear Cho,  
  
Yea, I'de love for it to be a date! I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 1:30.  
  
See you there!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S.  
  
I've had a crush on you too[/I]  
  
Harry felt almost as happy as he did when he won the quidditch cup. He got up found Alisha and gave her the note. The girls arround her giggled. Harry figured that they knew that cho gave him the letter, but he didnt care. He had a date with Cho![grin]  
  
You guys still there?  
  
ok guys, I'm back again hopefully ur 2!!! XXMagicKedXX r u there????hmm  
  
ne way here goes  
  
Saturday finally came and Harry was wrestling his hair with a comb, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
They walked into Hogsmeade adn then Harry and Ron went into Honeydukes, where the loaded up on sweets, Harry also bought a small heart made out of there best chocolate to give to Cho. [blush]. They went to Zonkos and before they new it, it was 1:20. "Ron"Harry said on the way out of Zonkos"I told Cho i'de meet her at the Three Broomsticks at 1:30 i better go!"  
  
"ok harry i'll meet you at the hogwarts grounds at 4:00?"Ron said.  
  
"Sure--Ron?"Harry remembered something"Wheres Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, shes pickin out a book or something, I'll go find her. Have fun Harry!"Ron said  
  
"Bye" Harry called back it was now 1:25  
  
He skidded into the bar and ordered 2 butterbeers and found a table and sat.  
  
Soon Cho walked in and sat to."Oh Hi Harry! It's So good to see you, it's rather chilly out today isn't it?"  
  
"Hi, Cho, Your right it is Chilly"Harry answered and for some reason he wasnt at all nervous. He remembered the heart and reached in to his bag and pulled it out,"Here this is for you" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry thank-you! is it from Honeydukes? Oh none of my friends would go in there with me, there all trying to lose weight! I'de love to go! oh but this is great! Thank-you"Cho smiled. "Well she seems happy with it Harry thought. Then something else hit him,"Cho, how would you like to go there with me, i'm not trying to watch my weight?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh that'de be great!" So they left and they went to Honeydukes and tried free samples and Harry bought Cho more candy, after she insisted to pay.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Harry asked. "Lets just walk and talk"Cho said looking around."Ok"Harry would have agreeed to nething that Cho just said.  
  
So Cho started walking adn they started talking about quidditch and there summers and there familys. Harry never felt so open before, he felt he could have old her anything. Then the subject of Boyfriend/Girlfriend came up...  
  
I have to stop now it only lets me post a certain amount @ a time  
  
  
  
"whats worng ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Another ball..."Ron looked disgusted"I'm going to play it smart and ask hermione te second i see her, i'll even tell her that i know shes a girl.Oh- -and Harry you can have her the next ball.Sound fair?"  
  
"Uh..I don't need her"Harry said horny ing again.  
  
"why?, oh thats right u have Ginny, oh theres Ginny now! Ginny will you go to the-"  
  
"It's not Ginny I'm going to go with"  
  
"who then?"  
  
"My Girlfriend, Cho"Harry was horny ing really red.  
  
"you asked her out??"said ron.  
  
"no..she sorta asked me"Harry smiled.  
  
"Well good for you harry!so tell me how did your date go?"  
  
Harry told Ron what went on. And then Hermione walked into the common room and Ron rushed towards her.  
  
"Hermione you're a girl, Will you go to the Ball with me, your the first one i asked, i dont want a repeat of last year."Ron gave her the puppy dog face [doggy]([lol])(get it?).  
  
"OK, Ron, Harry this is for you, Cho gave it to Kallie to give to me to give to you" Hermione sat bu the fire "Whats the deal between you and her. Harry ignored her question and took the not so Ron answered instead "Cho is Harry's girlfriend, and they kissed today[kiss]([lol])(get it again)"  
  
"Oh, Well she's nice, congrats Harry"  
  
Harry ignored Hermione again; he was too busy reading the note...  
  
[CFF0000][/COLOR][B]Dear Harry,  
  
I had a great time today and I'm glad about our lil dissison. ummm i was wondering do you wanna go to the ball? I have to left feet but tat doesnt matter. Well tell me tommorow in the hall! well  
  
g2g  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
[love]Cho[love][C990099][/COLOR]  
  
[/B] 


End file.
